1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the candle art and more particularly to an improved decorative multiple candle configuration and the method of making the multiple candle configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candles are often presently utilized both for light and for decorative purposes. Many varieties of decorative candles have been produced in the past. One technique for providing a decorative candle has been to place a candle in a shell or votive. The votive was often made of glass and this increased the weight of the assembled candle and votive. Such candle assembles were often only used once and the votive was discarded after the candle was burned. Since the votive or shell could be decorated in as fancy or attractive fashion as desired by the inclusion of colored materials such as pebbles, beans, candies or the like, the cost of such a shell or votive often exceeded the cost of the candle itself. It was often desired to have the external appearance of the candle to be visually of the appearance of a candle: that is, to look like a wax candle. To achieve this configuration, the candle wax itself included foreign materials such as herbs to provide a pleasing scent to the candle while burning, or colored beads or other decorative materials in the candle wax. Since the candle wax was consumed during the burning, such configurations were a single use candle.
In other prior art candle configurations, relatively large outer diameter shells were provided within which there was a cavity or recess. A smaller candle element could be placed into the cavity or recess and successively replaced as burned. In such arrangements, the material of the shell was either incombustible or of a higher melting temperature than the smaller candle. Only one smaller candle at a time was placeable in the shell. However, removing the burned candle to allow the replacement thereof by a new candle often was difficult and time consuming. Further, the provision of only one smaller candle placeable in the shell at any one time limited the usefulness of such candles.
Thus there has been a need for a candle arrangement in which the outer or decorative shell is not consumed and a plurality of smaller candles may be contained in the shell and replacement smaller candles may be quickly and easily inserted into proper candle burning position in the shell as each smaller candle is burned.